Bronze
by moonstar57
Summary: Oz finds out that Willow needs help and when he arrives he gets the shock of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Bronze

In the five years after I left Sunnydale I had plenty of time to think about what I had lost – what I had ran away from. What I left behind. I missed her every second of every minute of every day. And it didn't seem to ease any, nor did it ever go away. If anything it grew, bigger and bigger. A dozen times a day I would come across something and think, "I must get that for her – she would love it." Or I would see something wild and crazy and spend time memorizing it to tell her later. Then the truth would slam into my heart, into my soul, and I would remember she was gone. Lost to me forever. Because of what I was and what I might do. I knew as bad as the pain was from not seeing her, the pain that would come if I ever hurt her would be a million times worse. So I would gather myself and continue on. But I wasn't living really, not without her in my life.

A year or so after Sunnydale I put together all the things I had came across in my travels to find a cure, and put together what I called "A cure but not a cure." With it I could be in command of my wolf, not my wolf in command of me. Before I knew it, I was getting people coming out of the woodwork wanting some too. It wasn't a cure I would tell them. It was more of a way to keep human during the transformation so the wolf didn't main or kill. It was a combination of being hypnotized, herbs, a lot of mind control training, incense, crystals, and a strong desire to control the wolf, not destroy him. I soon found myself rich. I wanted to go back to her, but I was still afraid. No I had to stay away and keep her safe from me.

I soon had a place in the mountains of Nevada where I had a lot of land fenced off and hidden from prying eyes during the full moon. I didn't know there was so many werewolves in the world. And how many wanted to control the wolf in them. And how much they were willing to pay for what I knew. Then people came to stay and learn, not just during the full moon but during the rest of the month also. I taught them all I could and searched for more things, more ways to control the beast. I was busy but still I was alone. And hurting for her.

I had built stations around my land, filled with various types of clothes and food. If a wolf didn't want to for whatever reason, to come back to the house during the day they could stay at a way station. During the night we would run and play and "wolf" around, during the day everyone did there own thing. Most of the time that meant everyone coming to the big house and playing cards, watching TV, talking, exchanging ideas, lives and love. More than one couple came together at my big house. I was totally happy for them, knowing I couldn't ever have that. Not with her anyhow.

We even started a band of sorts during those days. Who ever could play or sing would and it was good. It wasn't the Bronze back home but it I could deal. One day Devon showed up. He had been turned into a werewolf and heard about me. It was another piece of home that wasn't really home. I didn't have a home if she wasn't in it.

When the full moon was over some people would leave, some would stay to learn, or to help . But during the nights when I wasn't a wolf or I wasn't totally caught up in work I would think of her. And I would let the pain out. I always knew it would be back. I had a hole in my heart and soul that only her presence could ever fill. For now though I had pain where love had been.

I don't know why, but I finally contacted Xander. Why him I don't know. He had been the source of a lot of our trouble at first. We had though become some what friends before I left. And I knew that if anyone could love her as much as me, it would be him. He was still mad at me for hurting her, he said but he agreed to help. He took my email address and cell number (which I never carried) and promised to call me if she was ever in need. I didn't ask anything about her, I just wanted him to know I would be there in a moment's instant if she was in trouble.

The full moon time was over when I decided to take a couple of trips. I had been working on a way to stop someone from being turned into a wolf after being bitten. It would only work if used in a small window of time. I had heard of something that might expand that time frame in Mexico. After getting it I was headed to Africa to check out a new herb that had been discovered that maybe just maybe might help my cure that wasn't a cure. I was sitting in the LA airport when my laptop beeped and said "you have mail." I have several email accounts and I had not clue, no hunch, no inkling or feeling that this was the email that would change my life. Isn't that weird?

The email said, 'She's in trouble. Come to Buffy's, we all live there now." Short, sweet and to the point. I ran to Hertz, got a car and headed home. Heading back to her.

I got to Buffy's just as the sun was rising. The house had changed. It had gotten bigger. I guess it would have if everyone was living here now. I got out of the car and started to walk towards the door. Xander came bursting out. He gave me a hug and said, "She knows I called you. I don't know how, must be a witch thing, but she knew I knew how to get a hold of you. She isn't down yet but will be soon. Come in and say Hi to everyone." And when he said everyone, he met everyone. Giles shook my hand and said he would like to talk to me later and discuss some of my techniques. Xander introduced me to his girl Anya. Faith was also there she introduced me to her guy Robin. I hugged Dawn. And the biggest thing, the biggest shock, (I thought) was that Spike was there. And at Buffy's side. Things sure change when you are gone.

I smelled her coming down the stairs before I saw her. Only the smell was different, not different really, more I thought. I shook my head, what I smelled wasn't making sense. I watched through the railings and from the side I saw her for the first time in years. She looked the same – beautiful. She was so pretty and alive. I walked around to the front of the steps where I could see her full on and that was when I saw the reason her smell was more. She had a hold of a little girl, four or so I would guess. I mini Willow I thought. So beautiful just like her mommy. I wondered who the dad was. Damn did that hurt. When they got in front of me Willow smiled, that smiled that I fell in love with, that smile that I saw everyday in my mind, the smile that could have conquered a wolf if I had let her. She said, "Hey," and I said, "Hey" back. Then she looked down at the little girl and said, "Her name is Bronze," And the little girl so full of excitement and love lifted her arms up to me and said, "Pick me up daddy. I so need a hug."


	2. Healing Willow

You could have heard a pin drop at those words. My heart stopped - I couldn't breathe. But somehow I leaned over and picked up my daughter. My gorgeous daughter. Who I didn't know existed until now. I held her close and I know I was crying. For the first time since I met her, Willow was not my utmost thought. This little girl was. Finally she said, "Come on daddy. Let's go have a snack." She pointed over to couch and I walked over to there. We sat down and with her on my lap; she grabbed a box of animal crackers off the table. She pulled out a monkey. She said, "Monkeys are French. What are French? He has pants. That makes him the best animal cracker don't you think daddy. The others are naked." She giggled at that. She snuggled closer to me and I remember how Willow use to prattle on like that. Yes she was definitely Willow's daughter. But then she sneezed and I found out why she was my daughter. I suddenly had a very squirming, scratching, biting mini werewolf on my hands. I kids that were born werewolf did that. Thank goodness my mind control on how to handle werewolves kicked in fast and sudden. My daddy mind was totally scared and in no motion mood.

I barked out orders. Xander run out to the car. Front seat bag. Bring. Willow started to come and take Bronze from my arms; I just shook my head no. I needed to this; I knew how to do this. I need some water for her to drink I told them. Faith brought me some in a glass. Then Xander came rushing back in. I looked in to Willow's eyes. "In the bag, give the crystal necklace." She did and I had it put it around Bronze's neck. She settled down a little. "Light those candles and incense. Mix that stuff in the purple bowl with some water. It has to be liquid enough to put in a dropper I can put in her mouth. Someone needs to put the CD on that has Calm written on. I need to low but loud enough she can hear it." Then I changed into wolf. I sat there with my daughter still fighting on my lap, making calming growling noises to let her know she wasn't alone. When Willow got the mix made and put in the dropper I motioned for her to bring it to me. She put it in Bronze's mouth and I changed back to human Oz. As I massaged her throat (which I couldn't have done earlier but she was calmer now) I whispered in her ear, "Drink this baby. It will help. I am here. Your mom is here. Your friends are here. We all love you. No matter who or what you are. I will help you through this my darling girl." Slowly as everything joined together in her, she relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. Everyone sighed a breath of relief. Including me.

Afterwards a few moments Willow said to prattle on, "I wanted to tell you OZ but I, we, wanted it to be your choice. And I guess this would count as your choice right? I mean you choose to give Xander your email and stuff and you choose to come back. Right?" I was so lost, not only with the precious cargo I was holding on my lap, but also with the sound of Willow's voice. I had so longed to hear, it was hard to make myself believe this was real and not a dream. Then Xander broke in with what could only be panic in his voice, "Tell him Willow. Tell him she bit you." Again the room went deathly silence. I had to take some really deep calming breathes and make myself go helper again. I slowly rose and Faith came forward and I place my daughter in her arms. (When did she get so motherly I thought)? I walked over to Willow and calmly said, "When?" "About 14 hours ago." My mind raced, Bronze really didn't need two parents as wolves. I had to help Willow, I just wasn't sure if she would let me. A Lot of time had passed – would out love and trust win out? I took my hand and raised her head so we were looking in each others eyes. "Experimental stage. May work. It will hurt. Trust me to try?" She smiled that smile and I so wanted to lose myself in her. But I didn't. I turned to Spike.

"I need 10 pints of A+ blood (Willow's type I knew). If not A+ then O-." Suddenly everyone was talking at once. These blood types were floating all around and everyone wanted to help. I turned back to Spike, "I think I can get by with 5 pints." Spike looked over at Buffy and I could almost see the words they were exchanging not out loud but in there minds as only those in love can do. It as hard not to remember how Willow and I…stop it now Oz I hold myself. Get a gripe. Meanwhile Spike's and Buffy's mind thing had ended and they headed out the door with the blanket over his head…Another thing to check out when I found time. I turned to Xander and said, "I need the blue bag out of car." He reached out and I turned to Willow. "Where" I said. She knew what I was talking about, maybe we still had it. Time for that later I thought. I was having a hard time taking this all in but I just had to deal. For her sake and my daughter's. Willow was blushing and I wanted to so enjoy it. But I took her by the hand and said "Bedroom." As she was leading me away I turned to Faith who was sitting in a rocking chair stroking my daughter with love. "She should sleep for several hours. Any troubles before I get back get me immediately. More candles and incense in bag if you need it."

Then Willow pulled me up the stairs and into a room I remembered to be Buffy's moms. It had a separate bathroom which was excellent. Would make things easier I thought. Xander came in with my bag and I sent him down to get Dawn who was A+. And for her to bring up the CD labeled Forest along with the green candles and the incense labeled the same. He shut the door behind him

I turned back to Willow and watched her slowly undo her pants and take them down. She still had the body that I remembered. I reached over and slowly touched the side of her leg where I could see the tooth marks my daughter had left. It was inflamed. I told Willow, "You may want to cover the bed with something; I know this will be messy and blood will get on it." She went to the closest and got a plastic sheet and I felt myself go hard and watching her walk away from me. I hurriedly turned back to my bag and started getting supplies out. Portable IV pole. A mixture of a sedative and fluids to give Willow. A scalpel to cut her with. Could I do it I thought looking at that knife. Could I cut the woman I loved, the only woman I had every loved. Could I give her pain when for so many years I had been running from hurting her? I felt a hand on my shoulder. And her soft words in my ear, "I trust you. I love you."

Dawn came in with my stuff. I had her light the candles and incense and turn on the CD. I found the green crystal necklace in my bag and handed it to Willow. She put on it and instantly got a funny look on her face. "Much power in this" she said. She looked at me and I nodded, "We will talk about it later." And I smiled at her. Just to get her to smile back. I needed that smile to keep me going.

Everything was now ready. But for the hard part. "I have to take you in the bathroom and I am going to have to cut around the bite. It will hurt, hurt like hell. I need to cut deep and get some of the infected blood out. I don't want," and I looked into her eyes,

"I don't want to hurt you again, but I must." She nodded and again. She grabbed my hand and led me in. I had her step into the bathtub. I gave Willow a pill and some water, "This will take the edge off." I gave her some stuff to put on the bite. I hollered for Dawn. As Dawn was walking in Willow grabbed me by the shirt and she pulled me down and gave me the tenderest, loved-filled kiss I could remember. "For luck, for us" she said.

I turned to Dawn when I could move again and had her sit on the toilet. I said, "This is going to sting a little. I am going to directly transfer your blood into Willow to replace some of the blood I am letting out. Works best this way." Dawn said, "Go ahead." So I go her set up and ready to go. "I turned back to Willow, my love, my life, and said, "I am going to cut you and then while you are bleeding I will get a line going from Dawn to you. Sometimes the blood fights doing it this way, but I have to work fast for this to work. Willow just looked at me and then leaned her head against the pillow in the tub. I knelled down and got ready to do something I was so scared to do. Buffy came rushing in and said, "We go it." She knelled down beside me took Willows hand. My hands were shaking so bad, I had to get under control. I closed my eyes, relaxed my breathing and thought of the one thing that I knew would bring me down. I remembered the first time I met Willow. And my first word was canapé. Then inside my mind I heard her say what she did so long ago. "I'm Willow. So are you really smart too? I am really nervous. Aren't you nervous? So what is your name?" And with that memory I opened my eyes and I bent to the job at hand.

I have to hand it to Willow, she kept it all together. Later she told me she used a little magic to help her through it. But even so, some things have to be dealt with. And this was one of these things. I cut out the bite, (thank goodness Bronze was still little) and then filled the space with a special paste I had made. The blood was draining good, I was hoping it would drain enough from there and I didn't have to make any more cuts. I did however and it was Spike that did it for me. With the knife not his teeth. He very gently with just the right pressure cut her arms. By now Willow was out of it, I was happy for that. I never left her side though. I heard Bronze a couple of times running down the hall, she was laughing and good. I took blood from everyone there, and used up 4 pints that Spike had gotten me. When I could no longer smell wolf blood around Willow I knew we were done. I handed Spike the last one pint of blood, he took it, looked me in the eye, and then left the room. The girls took a few minutes to clean up Willow while I went and stretched. Bronze came up to me and asked me if her mommy was going to be OK. She started to cry and told me she was so sorry she had hurt her mommy. Then she looked me in the eye and said, "you are going to help me so I don't hurt anyone else again, aren't' you daddy." I hugged her closer to my chest and said yes I was. We stood there in the hallway for several minutes when Buffy came out and took her from me. "Time for bed sweet cheeks" she said. "What to sleep on the couch in my room?" Bronze giggled. "Spike tells the best bedtime stories." She smiled at me, leaned over and gave me a kiss on the check, and said, "Good night daddy. See you tomorrow."

I watched the little girl that had captured my heart go down the hall and a vampire who had scared the world for years jump out and pretend to scare her. What a house I thought.

I went into the room and picked up Willow out of the bathtub. I carried her to the bed and laid her down ever so gently; trying not to jar any of the wounds we had opened up on her. I watched her sleep for awhile. Her hair shown in the moonlight, her flesh glistens in the heat. How had I ever walked away from this I thought? How?

Finally I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer so I took off my shoes and lay down on the bed besides my Willow. For that was what she was and always would be regardless of anything else. My love, my life, my heart, and my soul I thought slowly stroking her hair. Then I fell asleep, a deep, wonderful dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a little girl poking me and saying "Get up daddy. Mom's already up." I quickly glanced over and sure enough I saw Willow was gone. I sat up quickly, grabbed Bronze, kissed and hugged her, and then discovered all the ticklish spots my daughter had. This turned out to be just about everywhere.

Later Willow came out of the shower and she smiled (that pretty smile I remembered hadn't changed.) She sent Bronze out to go have breakfast and she laid down on the bed so I could check her wounds. They looked really good, so good I figured some magic was working here. After I got everything back in place I looked at Willow. I didn't know what to say. She did however. She started to say, "I'm sorry Oz that I didn't) and I gently put my two fingers over her mouth. "Now and future, the past is gone." I leaned over and gently kissed her then I got up to leave. I got to the door and turned and told her, "Sleep, if will help you heal." As I started to shut the door I heard her say, "Oz wait." I turned back to her and she sat up and said, "I need you to leave no later than tomorrow night." It was a good thing a chair was right there; otherwise my butt would have hit the ground. Leave. Leave. I was shocked, terrified and cold all over. Finally I got my emotions back under control and I looked at her and whispered, "Why."

Buffy came in at that moment, with Spike right behind her. She looked at me, looked at Willow, then back at me. "Better tell him the rest of it Willow. Here I'll help" and she went over and sat down on the bed by Willow. Willow gulped a couple of times and then in a voice I could hardly hear even with my wolf hearing she said, "And you have to take Bronze with you." Now I knew I was in the land of crazies. Willow would never send her daughter away unless……and it dawned on me. Something big was going down and Willow wanted me to take her precious daughter away from it all. I said, "If you need help I can help." Spike said, "We know you would be a great asset to our team. This however is going to be a tough battle. We don't know if any of us will live through it." He looked at Buffy and I could see and smell the pain coming off them. "Well then send Willow and Bronze away and let me stay." Spike turned back to me and smiled. "Willow has turned out to be a very strong and powerful witch. She has a very vital role to play." He knelt down in front of me. "We all need to know Bronze is going to be OK. We all need to know that no matter what happens she will have a father to help guide her on her path as a werewolf." Buffy spook up. "Dawn has agreed to go with you also." Then she got up and her and Spike left. Willow finally said, "Please come sit by me Oz." I finally got my feet under me and did just that. My emotions were just so frozen. I couldn't talk, couldn't think, and hardly could breath. To have her so close to me and then to have to let her go. I didn't think I could do this.

She started talking. Telling me that they had decided to try and find me before she got bit. If that hadn't panned out, Dawn was going to take Bronze to Angel in LA. To get safe and out of harms way. A horde of demons were getting ready to open the hellmouth and bring hell to earth. This small band of warriors had to stop that.

My mind was a whirl of thoughts feelings and emotions. Finally I latched on to something, "What is her birth date?" Willow chuckled and said "July 4th, cancer, ruled by the moon, in more ways than one." "When," I asked? "The first time was right she turned 4. She got sick, running a fever, and then she sneezed and changed. I was thankful we hadn't taken her to the hospital. It was only a minute change really. When she changed back, the fever was gone and she was back to being Bronze. After that it happened more and more, the changes lasting longer and longer. I had been doing some research on line and came across a site that talked about the man in Nevada who had made some great strides in dealing with this. I was getting ready to you track down yesterday when she changed while we were playing and she bit me. It was funny; when she changed back she seemed to know what she did. It took us a long time to calm her down, let her know mommy was OK. After she was asleep, Xander sent out the email to you. And here you are."

I looked at Willow my beautiful friend, past lover and queen of my heart. "Where do we go from here" I asked. "You and me?' Willow said quietly, "I was always the one asking that wasn't I? Asking you if you wanted to make out with you. Trying to seduce you after that Xander fiasco. I really don't know Oz. After all I may not have much time." She reached over and grabbed my hand. Give me this day to heal. Then let's see where we go from here." I squeezed her hand back. "OK". "Now what about our daughter. Can you help her?"

"She's way young to be going through this. It has happened to little ones but not often. Usually it happens when a teenager goes through puberty. Regardless, yes I can help. I am sure she has her mom's brain, determination, (we both flashed to when she was in the hospital and demanded she do the spell to bring Angel's soul back) and stubbornness." That got me a punch on the arm. "I won't let our daughter down, like I let you down Willow," I told her. Just then Xander came in. "Hate to break up the reunion but Oz if you can help us for a bit?" I nodded yes to him, let go of Willow's hand, leaned over and gave Willow a kiss on her forehead (just like I had in the hospital that time), and whispered in her ear, "Sleep, rest, heal. Who knows what tomorrow will bring."

I spent part of the day with Xander doing various things. He asked my all sorts of questions about my place and what I had been doing. Xander had grown, matured I thought. He had always thought highly of himself I had remembered. Maybe that's why Cordy and he hooked up. Now however he was looking at the bigger picture that involved others than himself. It was good.

The rest of the day I spent entertaining my daughter. Getting to know her. I knew if I was going to take her away, she would need to know me better and hopefully come to trust me. It didn't matter where we were though, everyone at different times would come in and hug her, tickle her, talk to her. I was so totally amazed at how this small creature could touch and change so many people's lives. They had all been close in various degrees and amounts but now they were truly a family. And I knew even without my wolf senses that Bronze had a lot to do with it. For the first time in a very long time I felt happy, and could think about the future feeling something rather than emptiness. My precious child was filling up the hole in my soul that losing her mother had put there so long ago.

At dinner, (yes an actual sit down dinner with everyone and actual food that came from where I wasn't sure) there was laughter and joy. Bronze sat between me and Willow (who looked wonderful and glowed I thought) but she spent so much time on laps Willow soon moved over to me where we could touch. She had explained to me that while she had been carrying Bronze they had started this dinner ritual. Everyone wanted to make sure she ate right so it took a real crisis to stop someone from being there. They found a local woman and paid her to fix the wonderful meals, complete with desert. The people may vary and with Dawn and her friends they never knew how many were coming, but there was always just the right amount of food. I couldn't remember the last time I had sat down like this. I knew it was before Willow and I had split up. As if she was reading my mind she whispered, "Remember that night I tried to make dinner and I burnt it and cried and cried. You ordered in pizza and told me you didn't love me for my cooking. That was the first time you told me you loved me, you know?" I nodded and I could see tears in her eyes from the memory. How much had we lost I thought? Were we going to be given the chance to make it up?

Afterwards most of us moved into the living room to watch a movie my precious daughter picked out. She sat on my lap, totally intrigued in the screen. I was totally intrigued with her. After a bit, Faith came up behind me and whispered, "Willow would like to see you upstairs for a minute. And I'll take monkey." I don't think Bronze even felt the exchange, so engrossed in the screen. As I started to leave the room I turned at the sound of laughter. Something had been funny on the screen and looking back at these people, werewolf, vampire, demon all laughing - I wanted to capture everyone into my mind. I also thought if I could only bottle the love and laughter in that room at that moment I would indeed be rich beyond my wildest dreams. With that in mind I bounded up the stairs and opened the door to Willow's and started to say, "Faith said you……." Then my brain registered what my mind was seeing and I couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't breathe (for a minute or two maybe vampires do have it lucky in some things.) Willow was standing in front of the bed, wearing the outfit I had seen her in that faithful Halloween night and when I knew she was going to be in my life no matter what. The shirt was black and tight, the shorts were short and tight and black. She had on high heels and was truly a vision of beauty. Not just sexual beauty, that was a big part of it, but a beauty that came from a woman who loved being a woman and wasn't afraid to show it.

Softly I heard her "I need do, do you?" And with that sentence full of our past I was able to walk over to her and kiss her, deeply and long. When I got done I picked her and put her on the bed. Then I got on the bed with her and proceeded to do everything I had wanted to do to her for so long. I quickly found out that real life is 100 times better than my imitation.

It wasn't time for talking; it was time for making love. But like all good things, they must end. Around eleven Willow got up and put on one of my tee shirts. She looked so much better in it that me that was for sure. She tossed me my boxers and said I should put them on for the rest of the night. Dawn and Bronze shared a room together Willow told me (as Willow was gone most nights hunting evil). Bronze always seemed to know when her mom got home though, and she was always curled up in bed with her by morning. Not that it bothered Willow - she did love it. But she thought if it happened tonight maybe we should have some clothes on. Which I heartily agreed on.

I can't describe how wonderful I slept that night. Curled up to the woman of my dreams, the woman of my heart, I felt complete, whole once again. And towards morning I felt a little hand on my back and heard her whisper in my ear, "Can I get in the middle daddy?" I swung around and grabbed her and after a hug I moved over and let her in the middle. I found my arm was long enough to go over both my gals and I was able to fall asleep for a short time again listening to bronze's breathing.


	3. The End or Maybe Just Another Beginning

Morning came way too soon. The mood of the house was somber. Even behind that though was the laughter and giggles of Bronze. She brought smiles and joy everywhere she went. Willow hardly let go of her all day. I didn't really blame her, she didn't know if Bronze would ever see her again. I really thought the day would drag on, but to my surprise it flew. So much to do, so much to tend do, we were all busy. I noticed that the other couples in the group hugged more made sure they had lots of time together apart. Never long but with what they were facing it was going to be something for who ever survived to hold on too. I know I didn't miss any opportunity and I may have created a few to spend time with Willow.

For Bronze's sake dinner was a forced good mood dinner. Bronze was excited, her and Dawn were going on a trip with daddy tonight. We told her we hoped everyone could come see us soon, but we said no lies and made no empty promises. Shortly before we left everyone took time to spend a few minutes of quality time with Bronze, and with Dawn, giving hugs, kisses, presents in some cases, and in Dawn's advice. Willow and I slipped away for a few moments and then with tears in everyone's eyes, we left. No one wanted to upset wanted to upset Bronze but as we drove away I glanced in my rear view mirror and watched both Willow and Buffy sink to the ground. Faith was down beside them in a minute. I was so glad the guys were there to help since I couldn't be. I was having a hard time keeping my foot on the gas and my eyes clear enough to drive. Dawn was really upset but she kept it together for Bronze. I looked at her once when my emotions were under control, and she just said "Later." And we drove on.

Every turn of the wheel made my heart and soul hurt more and more. I tried to hold onto the hope that everyone would make it home in one peace. They had and they would I kept telling myself.

It was dark when we got home. We all just settled in on a downstairs couch, waiting for news of family that wasn't with us. Bronze wouldn't leave my lap, she slept there with her hand curled up in mine. Dawn snuggled close also, with her hand in my other lap. I managed to drift off several times during the night, waiting for them to come home. I had made all of them memorize the codes to the gates. I didn't know who would make it back, but I didn't want anyone to be left out in case they got separated or were alone. Bronze was asleep on lap, playing with the kids next door had helped her get through the day without her mom. But after dinner she started to quiet down and even without my wolf senses I could see she knew something was going on with her family. When she started to cry just before she fell asleep I didn't know what to say to her. I just rubbed her back and held her and then let her stay on my lap the rest of the night. Dawn was quiet and worried too; she sat beside us on the couch and was now asleep on my shoulder. I was crowded but it was good, you know. We needed each other right now.

I woke up to see the light flashing to tell me that the first gate had been opened. A few minutes later the second light signaling the second gate being opened started. (Remember I have werewolves roaming around 3 days a month, I have high security going both in and out of the property.) When I heard them pull up I quietly said, "Dawn, they are here." She woke instantly and headed for the door. As I stood up I heard Bronze say sleepily, "I smell mom, Spike, Faith, Buffy, Xander …. And with each name she got more alert and awake. By the time I made the door she wanted down and she hurled herself at her mom. I looked them all over, bruised, torn, hurt, but alive. Every one of them! I didn't know how but I sent a quick thanks to all the gods and godess's that might be listening. When Willow got to me she gave me a quick hand shake and kiss and then went into our home. I heard Bronze say, "Put a band-aid on mommy and then I can kiss you boob-boos." I figured she had a lot of boob-boos to kiss before she would be done.

As the woman came in I gave them hugs if boo-boobs allowed and whispered "welcome home" to everyone of them. I started to shake Xander's hand but he pulled me into a big hug and I whispered "welcome home" Spike was the last one in, he even wanted a hug. And he replied to my "Welcome, home," with "Mind if I stay 100 years or so?" As I closed the door behind me I took a moment to reflect. I was home with the woman of my heart and with my daughter who was even now in this short of time my everything. Our house was filled with friends, family, loved ones. What more could a werewolf ask for?


End file.
